Cecily IV of Irinie
Cecily Marie Eloise de Wardes, officially known as Her Imperial and Royal Majesty, Cecily IV de Wardes, by the Grace of God Empress of Irinie, Queen of Blomrency, Queen of Ellicy, Queen of Wistery, Queen of Perremy, and Margravine of Bloomingwood, Adelweiss, and Thornbrook, which she says herself is far too long to ever need be mentioned, is the Empress of Irinie during the events of Les Histoires Duchemin. Despite being officially styled Empress, Cecily is often simply called Her Majesty the Queen of Irinie or simply the Queen, as this is her title in the four great historic kingdoms now comprising the Imperial Federation of Irinie, and appears to prefer this style herself and bearing the longer one only out of respect for tradition. Often shown as a grandmotherly figure to several of the Iriniais trainees, one of whom is her grandson Erroll, Cecily is, in fact, a powerful magic user who, like many of the Iriniais nobility, is descended from several draconic lineages. At first appearance, the queen is a tall, stern, stately woman, though in private, she becomes pleasant and surprisingly informal. She seems to have had a childhood friendship with Adelaide Grandcappe and to think of Lord John Gray as one of her children. Story ''The National Service Journal Queen Cecily makes few appearances during the course of the first game in the series, though her grandchildren Erroll and Lugaid both appear in the role of player character and a major supporting character, respectively. During her first appearance, in which she is not seen by the player, she delivers a speech to the trainees at Camp Point-Neuf, though the player sees the reactions of the player characters to it and does not hear the voice associated with her until much later in the game. For a large portion of the story, Cecily de Wardes is portrayed as an antagonistic character, largely due to the political nature of the Sauveterrian National Service, which considers Irinie to be an imperialist power despite having annexed some of the empire's territories following a civil war. She is shown several times in coversation with Sauveterre's President, though the face of neither is shown until the end of the game. The character models show the queen dressed in rather old-fashioned, lightly coloured, conservative clothing, while the president is dressed in dark, sober, professional attire. During the course of their conversations, the queen asks that the president remedy the catastrophic events taking place in "Newbridge", though the president repeatedly states that there are more pressing matters elsewhere. Cecily continues to argue against this sort of thinking, and, once her patience is lost, stands up to leave. It appears, however, as though the president has been asking the queen to stop the events (neithouer refers to the other by name or title, and the two appear to be old acquaintances), and it is only when their faces are revealed that it is shown that it was the queen, rather than the president, who was defending the trainees. She departs, and then orders a full occupation of the provinces of "Newbridge, Further Cressily, and Greenhills", the Iriniais names of Point-Neuf, Haute-Cressille, Midi-Cressille, Bas-Cressille, and Eventails. Her last words leaving the president's office are 'Madame the President of the Republic, indeed!'. When the president's guards attempt to seize her, they find themselves stricken with a number of spells that Cecily appears to cast from her cane whilst the queen otherwise politely exits the presidential palace and vanishes. The Black Journal Queen Cecily plays a more active role during the events of ''The Black Journal. It is during the events of this game that her face is first seen by many of the trainees from Point-Neuf, who previously only knew what she looked like when she was much younger from portraits appearing on Iriniais pound notes. She is later revealed to have enchated the titular black journal before sending it to Aimee to ensure that she reached Irinie alive, where she would be safe from the influence of Daedalus Beaulieu. ''The Tale of Ani Suring'' During the events of this game, Cecily is very young and lives with her deposed grandmother in Cressington, Ellicy.